otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flora and Fauna of Hiverspace
Aukam Fauna Lassucsont - Massive domesticated glyptodonian creature with an armored back, raised for meat. B'hira Deep Space Fauna Duzali (Tori Housekeepers)- Domesticated by the Lotorians 2000 years ago to clean their ships inside and out as well as provide companionship, these crustacean-like creatures are shaped vaguely like a three foot tall upside-down carrot. Their conical shells are about two thirds of their height and segmented into six sections, colored a pearlescent dark brown, dark purple, dark orange, or dark magenta depending on the breed. Varying white through yellow spots, stripes and swirls mark the shells. At their tip is an elastic, prehensile nub that is able to gather a surprisingly potent magnetic charge, allowing it to attach to ships' hulls. Their lower portion is dotted with four eyes facing in all directions, four three-segmented crustacean legs, and hundreds of hair-thick, foot-long, prehensile tentacles surrounding a double-layer airlock-style sphinctered mouth and two large molar-like teeth. They utilize their magnetic ‘tail’ to and their pointed legs to inchworm their way across ship hulls, surviving, even thriving in vacuum. Duzali are slightly more intelligent than dogs, and some have been known to learn over eighty commands. They have a tendency to be heavy attention-seekers and have an unfortunate tendency to ‘taste’ everything they can get their mouths on. Utvide - Six inch long, steel gray eel-like creatures that attach themselves to ships' exhaust and waste ports, wedging themselves in and inflating so as to prevent removal. This often clogs up these ports, leading to issues within the ship. They are able to survive up to two weeks in vacuum like this. Transfer often happens on crowded landing pads, where the Utvide flatten out and glide from ship to ship. While it's believed that the Utvide evolved terrestrially, it is unknown what planet they evolved on. Hekayti often treat their ships with chemicals a few times a year to prevent Utvide infestations, while the Lotorians have trained Duzali to hunt and eat the Utvide. Wild Duzali (Space Farmers) - Two foot long cream-colored, carrot-shaped crustaceans with four undulating fins that act as solar sails, and hundreds of foot-long prehensile greenish hairs surrounding a sphinctered mouth. The tip of the 'carrot' portion produces an ion stream that allows movement as well as a weak cutting beam. They are known as Space Farmers for their symbiotic relationship with the lichenoid Klarom, cutting up planets and asteroids, placing them in close stellar orbits, and impregnating the rocks with the Klarom. The Klarom, in turn, provide the Farmers with fresh water and predigested rock. It is estimated that if left undisturbed, a wild Duzali colony can destroy and consume all rocky planets in a solar system in as little as 300 years. Flora Klarom - Orangish lichenoid that lives on asteroids and atmosphere-less planetoids in a close orbit of a high-hydrogen star. It is in a symbiotic relationship with the wild Duzali, as the Duzali exudes hydrogen for the Klarom to use, as well as transports the Klarom spores to new solar systems in exchange for creating a water-filled fruiting body for the Duzali to consume. This fruiting body is highly prized by Hiverspace's elite, as the water within is made directly from solar hydrogen and rock-bound oxygen, and thus gives the impression of being more 'pure' than terrestrial water. Hundreds of daring entrepreneurs have died over the years trying to infiltrate a wild Duzali colony to retrieve these fruiting bodies. Hekayt Prime Muscipula Category:Flora Category:Fauna